The field of the invention is grip tip assemblies for walking aids.
People who have difficulty walking due to injury, illness, or age have long used canes, crutches, walking sticks, and similar devices to assist them. Certain circumstances, such as difficult terrain or bad weather, pose particular challenges in walking, even with the use of walking aids. No walking aids that are designed for these circumstances are known to be on the market. Walking aids with a gripper foot for walking in ice and snow have been proposed, as shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 619,235 to Schwarting, No. 4,964,430 to Janis, No. 4,434,808 to Burak, and No. 4,411,284 to Opitz. However, none of these prior art patents shows a gripper foot that is remotely adjustable or is interchangeable for different types of terrain and weather.